Querida Luna
by Elonier
Summary: CAPITULO 3:Luna se asienta en la mansión Malfoy. ¡Nada más y nada menos que de profe de Draco!¿Cuando le revelará Luna a Draco que él es su hermano?
1. Default Chapter

Muy buenas! Hacía ya bastante que no publicaba un fict nuevo, pero aquí está mi nueva obra: 'Querida Luna', un fict un tanto... raro. No es un tema muy común el que he escrito, y no sé si meteré algo de amor. Bueno, la verdad es que sí. Tengo pensada una historia tan trágica o más como la de Romeo y Julieta. Muchas gracias por leerlo, y por favor, dejadme reviews!

_Querida Luna_

Luna estrujó la carta que tenía entre las manos, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro, que había adquirido una palidez mortal. Aún llevaba puesta la ropa negra del entierro de su padre, todo estaba demasiado reciente: ella no estaba preparada para aquello. Tristemente, recordó el día que entró en mayoría de edad. Su padre le entregó una pequeña caja de plata, con las iniciales 'NB' grabadas en relieve. Cuando yo ya no esté aquí, ábrela, por favor le había dicho. Dentro de la caja había encontrado una carta, una carta que había cambiado su vida. La alisó y volvió a leerla.

_Querida Luna:_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque yo ya no estoy en este mundo. Tal vez debí haberte dicho esto yo mismo, pero supongo que, en el fondo de mi corazón, temía tu rechazo. Esto lo hace todo mucho más fácil. Te ruego que me perdones._

_Te escribo esta carta para que sepas la verdad, tu verdad:_

_Cuando me casé con Helen, los dos deseábamos tener un hijo enseguida, pero, desgraciadamente, tu madre no podía tener hijos. Buscamos la ayuda de muchos profesionales, pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil._

_Helen se sumió en una profunda desesperación: perdió su alegría y sus ganas de vivir. Pero yo era joven, y tenía mucha vida, y quería vivir, y eso me empujó a los brazos de otra mujer: Narcisa Malfoy, la que en su día fuese Narcisa Black. Todo se mantuvo en secreto durante un año, hasta que Narcisa se quedó embarazada. Intentó disimularlo, pero todo llegó a oídos de Lucius Malfoy (gracias a Quien-Tú-Sabes). Cuando nació el bebé, cuando naciste tú, Malfoy obligó a Narcisa a deshacerse de ti. Juró que, si se enteraba de que ella mantenía algún contacto contigo, te mataría. Yo te llevé conmigo, aunque sabía que Helen se enteraría de todo. Era maravillosa: me perdonó y te aceptó como a su propia hija, y recuperó su antigua energía y volvió a vivir. No hace falta que me lo digas, sé que no la merecía._

_Una vez más, te ruego que me perdones, de la misma manera que Helen me perdonó. Si aún me quieres, acepta mi consejo: busca a tu madre, háblala y perdónala, ella te adora. Hay lago más que debes saber, aunque quizás ya estés enterada de ello: Narcisa tiene un hijo, Draco, espero que él te acepte._

_Sólo me queda pedirte una cosa: que seas feliz, mi vida, y que algún día comprendas por qué lo hice._

_Jack Lovegood_

Luna avanzó lentamente hasta un gran espejo que colgaba de la pared sobre una mesita de madera. A sus veinte años, nunca le había ocurrido algo así. Miró, de forma distinta a como lo había hecho antes, sus largos cabellos rubios, que le caína hasta la cintura como una cascada de oro. Miró sus ojos grises, tan claros, tan cristalinos, que eran como el brillo de palta de la luna, y comprendió que era verdad. Era la hija de Narcisa Malfoy, y la sangre de los Black fluía por sus venas. Y ahora que sabía todo ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Iba apasarse el resto de su vida llorando como una cría inmadura? ¿Iba a odiar todo y a todos, hasta amargarse a sí misma, quemada por el fuego de su propia agonía?¿Éra ése su destino?

Pues no va a ser así. No soy una niña estúpida que se hace la víctima para dar pena. Ésa no es Luna Lovegood, y no lo va a ser nunca pensó.

En ese momento tomó su decisión: iba a ir a la mismísima mansión de los Malfoy, para ver a la mismísima Narcisa Malfoy. Iba a recuperar a su madre.

bueno, ya sé que es un poco corto, pero quería dejarlo en este punto... además, ya sabéis 'Más vale calidad que cantidad';-) Muchas grcias, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible!


	2. Recuerdos del pasado

Weyyy hola! Dado las pocas pero sinceras peticiones que he recibido para continuar este fict, en cuanto he podido he seguido con ello. Muchas gracias a todos y un abrazo! Por cierto, olvidé mencionar que este fict es hermano de ' La mirada de la locura' de Lanier, mi prima de ficts. Va por ti en recuerdo de esa maravillosa charla el 20 de abril!

Luna volvió a sacar el papel de su gabardina color pardo. La dirección era correcta: los Malfoy debían de ser muy ricos para permitirse vivir en una mansión como aquella. La noche anterior se había sentido muy angustiada y estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás, pero el deseo de conocer a su madre pudo más que su miedo.

Suspiró y llamó a la puerta, que rápidamente fue abierta por un elfo doméstico.

¿Qué desea, señorita?

Me gustaría ver a la señora Malfoy, por favor.

Ahora mismo no se encuentra en casa, pero tal vez podría pasarse dentro de unas semanas...

Es muy urgente,¿no podría verla hoy?

Lo siento, señorita, pero no...

¡Tengo que verla!

Luna estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Le había costado mucho decidirse a buscar a su madre. No podía esperar ni un día más. Siguió gritando que era muy importante y que tençía que verla, hasta que escuchó a una voz procedente del interior de la vivienda:

¿Quién es, Krutch?

Una señorita muy maleducada que está gritando que quiere ver a su madre, señor – dijo el elfo, echándole a Luna una mirada despectiva.

Y, por primera vez desde que descubrió su verdadera identidad, Luna se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, su hermano.

Lovegood – dijo Draco, lleno de repugnancia -. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?¿Por qué quieres ver a mi madre?

Los asuntos que tengamos que tratar tu madre y yo son exclusivamente nuestros – dijo Luna, desafiante.

La repentina noticia no había hecho que Luna olvidase sus años en Howgarts; era demasiado doloroso.

Mi madre no está en casa, Lovegood. Además, me encargaré personalmente de que no le llegue la noticia de tu visita.

¡Eres un rastrero!Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás!

¡Basta! No quiero discusiones en mi casa – dijo una voz autoritaria y , sin embargo, con algún que otro matiz sumiso.

Luna se dio la vuelta vio a una mujer de cabello tan rubio como el suyo, pero con algunas vetas grises. La edad ya había hecho mella en ella, cosa que se podía apreciar en las escasas arrugas de su rostro. Vestía una túnica azul marino de gran calidad, y llevaba un collar de perlas alrededor del largo cuello.

Era Narcisa Malfoy.

Mamá... – dijo Draco -. La loca de Lovegood dice que tiene que hablar contigo, no he podido echarla.

¿Lovegood?¿Luna Lovegood? – Luna asintió-. Comprendo... pasa, tenemos mucho que hablar.

Narcisa pasó al interior de la casa, y Luna la siguió. Draco se quedó en la entrada con la boca abierta, estupefacto.

Narcisa cogió una taza de té que había encima de la mesita. Luna se asombró de que estuviese tan serena.

Bien ... – Luna se alegró de que su madre rompiese el hielo -. Supongo que si estás aquí es porque Jack ha fallecido – y en este punto Luna comprobó que la voz le temblaba levemente.

Sí – dijo Luna -. Hace apenas dos semanas. Verá, he venido porque mi padre me dejó esto.

Luna puso encima de la mesita la cajita y la carta. Narcisa cogió la caja y acaricó las iniciales 'NB'.

Narcisa Black –murmuró,más para sí misma que para Luna -. Sin duda aquellos eran tiempos más felices. Pero eso ya es el pasado – dijo recobrando el tono habitual -. Si no te importa, me gustaría que me dejases leer la carta.

Por supuesto – dijo Luna apresuradamente mientras ponía el sobre en las suaves manos de su madre.

A Narcisa se le escapó una lágrima mientras la leía.

Bueno – dijo intentando mantener la compostura -. Y... ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Luna tomó la mano de su madre.

Que Narcisa Malfoy fue muy valiente por renunciar a su hija para salvarla, y que mi madre de crianza era una persona maravillosa.

Sí, es cierto – dijo su madre -. No todas las mujeres habráin perdonado una infidelidad como ésa, pero te puedo asegurar que helen te quería como a una hija legítima.

Las dos se abrazaron, llorando.

¿Y qué pasará con Draco? – dijo Luna cuando se separaron.

Él no te aceptará - dijo Narcisa -. Creo que antes de soltarle la noticia deberíais pasar más tiempo juntos. Creo que te podrías quedar aquí como una huésped. No hay peligro, pues ya sabes que Lucius, ahora que Voldemort no está, no saldrá jamás de Azkaban.

Luna asintió. No se imaginaba las consecuencias que traerían esas horas que pasarían juntos.

¿Y bien? ¿os ha gustado? Pero..¿qué pasará? ¡Se admiten apuestas! Si queréis, podéis decirme lo que creéis que pasará en los reviews, aunque yo creo que se ve a la legua ¿no?


	3. La huésped

**Hola queridos amigos. Por fin de tanto tiempo vuelvo a publicar otro capítulo. Tenéis que perdonarme pero es que entre las clases, exámenes y sobre todo la loca de mi profesora de Plástica, Iluminada (es una monja que rondará los 70 y que no me puede ni ver), que está amenazando con suspenderme injustamente... bueno, que estoy muy atareada pero hago lo que puedo**

Ese mismo día Luna volvió a su casa e hizo las maletas. Sentía pena por su hermano, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría a tan sorprendente noticia como era la que algún día habría de darle. Su madre ya estaba muy sola: no quería que por su culpa perdiera al hijo por el que había sacrificado su vida al lado de un hombre al que no amaba. Era el hijo al que había criado intentando mantenerlo alejado de las ideas de su padre, aunque eso le llevara estar sola. A menudo se preguntaba cómo habría sido su vida al lado de su madre. Esto no quería decir, ni mucho menos, que ya hubiese olvidado a Helen. La quería como siempre y todavía pensaba en ella como su madre. 

Volvió a casa de los Malfoy, y el elfo doméstico le indicó dón de estaba su habitación. Guardó su ropa en su armario y fue a la sala para ver a su madre.

' Draco ha salido' le informó Narcisa. ' Cuando vuelva, le informarremos sobre tu estancia en esta casa, aunque no sea un plato de gusto para él'.

En efecto, Draco volvió en un par de horas, y volvió a quedarse estupefacto al ver de nuevo a Luna, mucho más confiada que la primera vez, sentada tomando un té con su madre.

' Creía haber dejado claro que no quría volvera ver a esta mujer en mi casa' dijo.

Narcisa se incorporó majestuosamente, y Luna pensó que la sangre de la noble familia Black que lw corría por las venas era más evidente que nunca.

' Perdona que te corrija, Draco' dijo en un tono que daba miedo. ' Creo recordar que aunque tu padre ya no esté _yo _sigo siendo la dueña de esta casa. También es mi deber informarte que la señorita Lovegood se quedará en esta casa durante una temporada'.

' ¿Y eso por qué?' masculló Draco. ' Qué va a hacer ella aquí?'

'Bueno? Dijo narcia pensativamente. ' Ya que tanto Luna como tú estáis estudiando para medimagos y sus notas son mucho mejores que las tuyas, he pensado que la señorita Lovegood te podría dar clases particulares, y ella ha accedido encantada'

Luna se sorprendió, pero daba igual: era tan sólo una salida para escapar de aquel bache. Sin embargo, pensó con cierto placer vengativo, era cierto que sus notas ean mejores que las de su hermano.

' Y dado que la señorita Lovegood se quedará en esta casa' añadió Narcisa antes de que Draco pudiese decir una palabra. ' Espero que la trates con la cortesía debida a los invitados y que la consideres prácticamente como un miembro de nuestra familia'.

Draco salió como un huracán de la habitación. No era normal que esa Lovegood llegase de repente a su casa y su madre la tratase como a una hija ¡e incluso mejor que a él, que era de su sangre!. Había lago raro, aunque no sabía qué era. Algo se traían entre manos su madre y esa Lunatica.

Entró en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. La verdad, pensó, es que Luna había cambiado mucho desde que dejaron Howgarts. Las burlas de sus compañeros habían hecho mella en ella y había perido gran parte de su alegría natural. Recordó aquella época en que varios chicos montaron un complot para que uno de ellos saliese con ella y luego la dejase tirada. Él la había visto llorar, pero no había dicho nada. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse? Tan sólo era Lunática.

Sólo es la loca de Lovegoood. No siente, es tan rara que apenas es persona pensó, furioso consigo mismo por ese momento de lástima que acababa de experimentar.

Se intentaba engañar a sí mismo, decirse que no valía la pena preocuparse. Sobre todo él, que era Draco malfoy. Durante un tiempo se engañó a sí mismo, pues hasta él creía lo que le decía la mente, pero poco quedaba para que las vidas de ambos se unieran por la tragedia.

**Elonier: Bueno¿qué os ha parecido? Ya sé que es muy corto, pero no dispongo de apenas tiempo. Además, ya conoceís el refrán ' Lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno' (De hecho, este es el único refrán con el que nunca he terminado de estra muy acuerdo...') pero bueno, prometo quer el próximo será más largo. No me ha terminado de gustar lo de las clases, pero es mejor eso a la típica chica que cuida a un tío guapo mientras está enfermo y se enamora ciegamente de él sin nis siquiera haber hablado con él en su vida. Mejor que eso..¿no? (¿no¿no¿no?...ÇÇ)**


End file.
